Mystery Mountain
For the location's mainstream counterpart, see Bamboo Forest. Mystery Mountain is a location first seen in the episode "Race Up Mystery Mountain". It is the former lair of Night Ninja and is also the home of An Yu, revealed in "Meet An Yu". The exact nature of Mystery Mountain is inconsistent throughout the series. In Season 2, it was suggested to be located in another dimension or world, but as of Season 3 (and in some Season 2 episodes), it is frequently depicted as an island floating on a cloud above the city. Mystery Mountain is, as its name suggests, a mountain. There is a single path with stairs that leads from the foot of the mountain to the top. Mystery Mountain is surrounded by a bamboo forest. It contains a pagoda on top, a cave near the top, and various ornaments at the foot and along the path, all of which resemble ancient Japanese or Chinese architecture. The stairs leading up from the forest to Mystery Mountain are lit by lanterns. Several booby traps are in place to protect the pagoda, including a coded lock on the door, dragon tongues and trapdoors. Next to the mountain is a usually inactive volcano. The mountain contains several sources of red Sticky Splat that can sometimes shoot up from the ground like geysers. Mystery Mountain can only be accessed through one of two portals. The first, and most frequently seen, portal is located in the city where the PJ Masks reside. To open the portal, one has to go to the wall the portal is hidden behind and use a ritual described in the Scroll of Mystery Mountain, an ancient scroll that was discovered in the vault of the Museum and promptly stolen by Night Ninja. The ritual originally involved multiple hand movements, ending with drawing the infinity symbol in the air. As of Season 3 (and a few Season 2 episodes), only drawing the symbol is enough to open the portal. The second portal to Mystery Mountain can be opened in the air, as seen in "Flight of the Ninja". If one flies with just the right velocity, height, and perform the entrance ritual correctly, one will be able to travel to Mystery Mountain through a portal that's opened in the sky. Mystery Mountain contains several relics of power, most of which are stored in the Pagoda on top of the mountain. So far these relics include: *'Ring of Ninjability': A ring that supposedly could give the bearer three times the power. *'The Red and Green Stone': Two magical stones with the powers to turn anything to stone and turn invisible respectively. Night Ninja stole them, but An Yu took them back. Judging by the dialogue between the two, there were more stones inside the pagoda, but An Yu prevented the Ninjalinos from getting them. These stones and their powers have thus yet to be revealed. *'Transforming Splat': A unique, red variation of Sticky Splat, located in a secret room in the cave. In "The Splat Monster", Teeny Weeny used this splat to turn himself into a monster. *'The Thinking Stone': First seen in "Super Muscles Show Off", a stone as old as time. It allows the wielder the power to mentally slow things down, but requires deep concentration to use. On their first visit to Mystery Mountain, the PJ Masks competed with Night Ninja to get the ring first, but both failed. The second time Night Ninja forced the PJ Masks to get the ring for him by taking PJ Robot prisoner. This time they succeeded, but discovered the ring had no powers at all. What the ring and the traps were truly about was teaching any potential finders the value of teamwork. Although he failed to obtain the ring, Night Ninja made Mystery Mountain into his new lair after these events. The mountain was next seen in "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", in which Night Ninja transformed the mountain into a Splatcano, forcing the PJ Masks to once again travel to the mountain and stop him. In "Wolfy Mountain", the Wolfy Kids discovered Mystery Mountain and tried to take it from Night Ninja, forcing the villain to team up with the PJ Masks. In "Flight of the Ninja", which was also the last appearance of Mystery Mountain in Season 2, Night Ninja plans to launch a giant Sticky Splat onto the museum. In "Armadylan Zen", which is also the first appearance of Mystery Mountain in Season 3, the PJ Masks take Armadylan on a zen trip in Mystery Mountain to help him to calm down, since Armadylan gets easily angry by Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos throwing sticky splats at him. In "Werejalinos", the Wolfy Kids and their new allies, the Werejalinos, tried to take Mystery Mountain from Night Ninja, but the Wolfies ended up trapped by the dragon tongues, and the PJ Masks convinced the Werejalinos to give up being werewolves. In "Teacher Goes Ninja", the PJ Masks went to stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to rescue their Teacher. In "Meet An Yu", it is revealed that An Yu is the protector of Mystery Mountain, and the secrets it holds. She tries to face Night Ninja by herself, but the PJ Masks helped her out anyway. In "The Secret of the Pagoda", the PJ Masks work together with An Yu to stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos from stealing the Golden Wand from the pagoda. In "Storm of the Ninja", the PJ Masks have to help An Yu to solve an ancient riddle to stop Night Ninja from forming a storm with a staff that would help him get to the Pagoda. In "The Splat Monster", the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino discovers the secret room filled with a special kind of sticky splat named Transforming Splat in the cave of Mystery Mountain. In "Wheels of a Hero", Night Ninja teleported to the mountain while racing using Owlette's Owl-Glider. In "Clash on Mystery Mountain", Armadylan went to take An Yu's staff from her, thinking that she was a villain at first, but realizes she wasn't actually a bad guy; he was only tricked by Night Ninja, who tried to take control of the mountain again. In "A Teeny Weeny Problem", An Yu tries to train Teeny Weeny to be the Mystery Mountain's Guardian assistant. In "Do The Gekko", Night Ninja stole one of the special bamboos, the same kind An Yu’s staff is made of, and filled it with Ninja Magic. An Yu wasn't able to stop the ninjas as they poof away. In "The Disappearing Ninjas", Romeo uses the Sky Factory to imprison the Ninjalinos to use their power to open the sky portal to Mystery Mountain, and ordered his Fly Bots to take everything from the Pagoda. *Mystery Mountain might be a reference to Kubo and the Two Strings, a movie released in 2016. Both had Chinese and Japanese culture. *Unlike its mainstream counterpart, The Bamboo Forest. Mystery Mountain isn't physically located near the city, and is only located in another world or dimension. Mystery Mountain.png Portal to Mystery Mountain.png|Portal to Mystery Mountain Mystery Mountain Pagoda (2).png|The Pagoda. Splatcano_in_Mystery_Mountain_being_active.png|The Splatcano 776EDFFB-61DD-44C8-B80B-D07630FA51DD.jpeg|Mystery Mountain entrance door to the pagoda. B7862E2F-CE7B-453B-A7EA-8353BB80F006.jpeg|Portal to Mystery Mountain in the sky. Mystery Mountain above the city.png|Mystery Mountain, hovering above the city Transforming_splat.jpg|A cave where the Transforming Splat is held. Category:PJ Masks Locations Category:PJ Masks' world